Chand
Amongst the twelve known continents, Chand is the one where the Dongerquest adventure takes place. Separated from the others by a magical barrier that prevents magical elements from passing through it, little exchanges exist between this place and other continents. The biggest country there is the empire of Lannwrill, while the most rich is the Islands of Khel. Separated from the continent itself, the Queendom of Surmara is also considered part of Chand and does fall under the barrier's influence Duschen: It has two huge lakes but it’s mostly swamps. There are mostly goblins and monsters living there, it’s like a swamp version of australia. All the weird stuff lives there somehow. Talnevez: It is the first place where humans arrived on the continent some 20 000 years ago, back when they were still living like early neolithic people. There are some sickass ruins there that no one remembers the story of. It’s mostly wild, as apparently nothing that gets built there stays standing for more than 100 years. Spoilers : there’s a curse on those lands that makes people feel like they shouldn’t be there, so only a few nomadic tribes still actually live in those lands. Dol Drakan/Dol Karan: Dol Drakan and Dol Karan were once the same realm. The dwarves live in their caves, so people were allowed to live on the surface back when the two realms were still united. But one day they started arguing over what’s better between mithril and gold. Those who would later found Dol Drakan thought mithril was better. Those who would found Dol Karan thought gold was better. They keep fighting each other, and the population on the surface kind of moved somewhere else with time. They don’t like outsiders. Hongryä: Hongryä and the two tiny countries next to it were once part of a bigger kingdom that also had the control over Duschen. There are mostly peasants living there, but they are quite wealthy. It’s a quite peaceful country but politics are still going strong. Bönner: It is a place where there are like, Elves and faes and ondines mostly. And some tiefling families apparently. They are all fucking hippies, living around their dick shaped lake, probably living on peace, love, fresh water and natural products while singing and dancing in the moonlight. Darlonn: Quite wealthy but always picking fights with someone. Khel: The capital city is a port on the north coast, and there’s a huge fortress on the biggest island, that protects the bay and is also used as a kind of military capital. Most human mercenaries or pirates come from here. It’s always at war against Darlonn, who’d like a bit of access to the sea, but Khel is like, fuck off this is ours. They have agreements with the elven realms of Vanlaïre and Weststoner, those two countries pay a tax and in exchange, pirates from Khel attack them less. It used to be pretty much hell for the two countries before those agreements. Khel also has a few ‘colonies’ on those two countries, ports that are built by and for Khel’s people, so they are not under the elven countries’ control at all but are bound to respect the limits of their territory. The capital city has a huge castle, and the best magicians of the country are gathered there. Most of the mages focus on fighting magic, it’s a really fight-y country. They allow slave trading. The current ruler is a human lady called Leriyan Palensco and she’s the most dangerous person on the continent after Lynn Martins. Lynn being powerful magically and influence wise. Leryian being powerful by tricks and politics or poisons and daggers. Even the rulers of Lannwrill are weary of her and would rather like not to have to deal with her. Vanlaïre, Weststoner, Lothlyven, Lastinya, plus the unnamed country are all mostly elves inhabited. The unnamed country has sickass thermal baths and there are lots of sirens and fish people living there. Surmara: The kingdom of Surmara is actually a queendom, it used to be ruled by drows but with time humans and half bloods took over but they still kept the matriarchal system. They have hella good navigators, lots of pirates, and the rulers are usually the ‘everyone is welcome here but if you misbehave then off with your head’ type. They are not going to declare war on anyone but if someone tries to piss them off they’ll get obliterated. They have hella alchemists. Lannwrill: It is really a huge mix of everything the continent has to offer, there are all the races, all the species, everything and everyone is there. It used to be like ten tinier realms but Lynn Martins and her companions took over Lannwrill during a time of crisis, some 300 years before yall’s adventure started. She put a monarch on the throne since she didn’t wanted to become a tyrant (she totally could have and people would have loved it). Instead she stayed the chief of the order of paladins in charge of regulating magical artifacts and magic users. The kings and queens of the lands still value her and ask her for her guidance. With her help it wasn’t long before the kingdom became HUGE. Assygnass: It’s like Lichtenschtein. It’s useless. But if you attack it you declare war on all other countries around and they’ll hand you your ass. No one really knows why they are so protective of Assygnass but it became kind of a matter of honor. Every sovereign is ready to send their army to defend it. The legend says that it was founded by the half god of the Earth, Enfeld, but people tend to think it’s bullshit. Many-Arrows : Orcs used to be mainly nomadic tribes and clans roaming the wilderness. In the past fourty years or so however a country started to rise, with the blessing of it's neighbour countries and sovereigns. Lead by King Obould Many-Arrows the First, it is now his second son who rules, King Obould Many-Arrows the Third. Eldervales : A small country right behind Böner that has given up some parts of the lake to the colony of Böner Category:Continents